


DI Lestrade

by undun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Charcoal pencil, Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Portraiture, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done as an exercise to find out why it is so rare to see a good likeness of Lestrade. (It's because he's really hard to draw!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	DI Lestrade

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/Sherlock%20art/lestrade_framed.jpg.html)


End file.
